The Chaotic Soul
by The Silvercat
Summary: COMPLETE! The sword of Martin is an honorable weapon to carry when called to wield it. Creatures wear it with pride, but... Sometimes the mental burden can cause a beast to regret taking such a prized possession. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, I got some reviews for my one chapter story 'Ties' that really bugged me, so I have to say this. My stories are usually about the theme! I don't want any reviews saying, "BJ would never do that". This is _my_ story. I have control of the characters so I can make them do whatever I want.

With that said my disclaimer is that I don't own the building of Redwall, but I do own _all _the characters in this story and its plot. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Inas Reiz, a light brown weasel toiled away in the blistering afternoon of the summer day that was currently baking the ground. 'Looks like this year's harvest won't add up to much,' the young weasel thought as he pulled weeds from the ground, while sweat rolled off his back in waves. Inas panted slightly, wetting his lips every few minutes to keep them from cracking painfully, but his own tongue was dry now.

He glanced up at the wooden cottage across the field. Inas could see his master sitting on the front porch, carving something out of a chunk of wood on his lap. The old squirrel never looked up from the wood; so fully focused on his project that he didn't notice Inas struggling. The weasel was sure he didn't feel the heat, either, with the way his brown eyes were furrowed.

He groaned to himself inwardly. It was up to his Master to give him water, and it looked like the squirrel could care less at the moment if he died of heat exhaustion or dehydration. So, trying to ignore the thirst in his throat, Inas continued pulling out limp rags of weeds that had sprouted up magically next to the infantile corn crops in the dusty soil.

Hot and dry was the weather. And so was he, but the weather had been consistent with this forecast since the beginning of summer. The only time Inas remembered it raining that summer was three weeks ago and that had been a twenty minute sprinkle at night. Any traces of that rain had dried up before morning had even dawned.

Swallowing to satiate his dry throat Inas continued working. His tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth by now and he was on his knees trying to pull a particularly stubborn dandelion from the ground, but even his fit, moderately thin form couldn't uproot the plant. Taking a metal two pronged tool he'd been dragging with him through the field he began digging at the soil and the weeds. Finally, when he felt it loosen up in the little hole that he'd dug around it, Inas grabbed it again and this time ripped it out with so much force, he fell back on his bottom. He shook his head as he sneezed and coughed uproariously when the unsettled dust flew up into the air to coat him with another fine layer; he needed water.

At that precise moment a shadow eclipsed the sun above Inas as he put his tools back into the little belt he'd been given. His black eyes blinked up at the sharply silhouetted figure, until he finally came into sharp relief. It was Trat Straek, the son of Master Aeno Straek, who smiled at him winningly from above. Inas tried to ignore the canteen that clanked merrily on his belt, but it still managed to increase his thirst.

"Hello, Inas. How's the weeding of the crop going? Doesn't look like you're doing too well. Need a drink of water?" Those innocent, bright blue eyes were so contrasting to the true personality inside the squirrel that it almost made Inas gag. Trat, being the son of a warrior, was a spoiled brat that seemed to enjoy nothing more than tormenting his childhood surrogate brother. Or as surrogate as Inas could become when their relationship was like thin ice in a hot day.

The squirrel, who was the same age as he, was born a cruel child whose apparent lot in life was to torment Inas in ever way possible, while maintaining the innocence and character of a perfect angel. He was amiable to all the Redwall Abbey dibbuns and children and helpful to the adults.

In the Redwaller's minds, Inas was a bumbling fool, with an evil and mischievous streak. He was constantly in trouble when they visited the red stone building. So much so, that Aeno his Master, had almost literally tied Inas to his son with a rope. Trat was commanded to follow the weasel everywhere when they visited and it only got Inas in more trouble; Trat pinned every sign and pointed every arrow to the weasel when plates were broken or food stolen.

That was all part of life for Inas.

Now, as he stared at the squirrel, he knew Trat was waiting for him to confirm his question, then the torture would begin all over again. Knowing what he was in for, anyway, Inas just shook his head and replied huskily, trying not to let his voice sound cracked or broken, "No, Trat, but I thank you for the offer."

The blue eyes flashed with annoyance for a moment and a frown creased Trat's face; he wasn't getting the reaction he desired. The frown and the annoyance disappeared instantly, but his blue eyes hardened in determination. Inas would probably have to end up begging and weeping if that's what it took to get himself some water.

The weasel lifted his head though and stared back unperturbed by this behavior. Typical. Sighing inwardly, he began crawling around Trat with his head bowed in subordination; talking while he dragged his bag behind him, "Good day, Trat, I must be getting back to work. There are still plenty of weeds to pull in the southwest section of the field. Cheery-oh!"

He strangled a cough that had threatened to constrict his throat and reveal that he needed to slate his thirst and began digging up another weed. Somehow, the power of ignoring Trat gave Inas strength and he found the nagging of his dry throat distant now. But he suppressed a smile. That would land him in trouble if Trat accused him of teasing. Then again the squirrel might tell Aeno that anyway.

For a few minutes, Inas could only hear the thud of his two-pronged tool digging into the soil before Trat had recovered with a beautiful comeback. An agonizing one for the weasel. Trat walked to him and stepped in front of him, swinging his bushy tail idly and grinning nastily down at him like a cat eyeing its prey. He then undid the canteen at his belt and tilted his head back, pouring the sweet liquid down his throat and purposely slopping it out of his mouth and down his linen, light brown t-shirt.

Inas kept his head to the ground ignoring the clear drops that splashed in front of him. Trat shook his head vigorously as he finished swallowing the huge gulps. Then he said, "Ah! That is the stuff, friend. You sure you don't want any?"

Inas nearly gagged as he tried to force the sensation of cool sweet water running down his throat from his mind. His chest labored and his heart began pounding rapidly in his chest, but still managed a sort of neutral calm as he pulled another weed, "I am sure, Trat. But thank you for the offer again."

_Thunk!_

Inas blinked as he was suddenly looking and inhaling the dust of the field. Trat had brained him with the canteen. While only half-full now it was still quite heavy and it was metallic. The bright white stars of pain flashed in his blacked out eyes and he groaned; the beginnings of a serious headache was now besieging his mind.

"Listen, slave! Unless you're too dumb to notice, I want you to beg for your water! Your food; your clothes! They are mine and I will issue them to you at my will and no sooner. Understand?'

Inas rolled his eyes as the world spun in his mind. It roiled his stomach, nauseating him, but he nodded vigorously. Then responded in a somewhat breathless voice, "Yes, Master Trat. I understand, sir."

Trat narrowed his bright blue eyes and brought the arm with the canteen back again. Then he delivered the weasel a hefty blow, knocking him clean unconscious. Inas sighed, as though content, and the world disappeared in a hazy black and was replaced by a feverish dream.

"Now, tell me again, what happened, Trat," Inas stirred fitfully as Aeno Straek's voice assuaged his hearing, bringing him back to reality. The old squirrel was sitting next to him on the floor sponging a rag to his head as he interrogated Trat.

The young squirrel conveyed no emotion as he stared back at his father, smiling icily in the warm flickering light of the candles burning around the cottage living room, "I was walking out to Inas to give him his water when I came across his body lying in the field. Must've fainted from the heat or something."

"Fine. Get ready for bed," Trat's smile never slipped and he bowed cordially as he backed out of the room and into the hallway that took him into his own. Aeno watched him go seemingly as cold as his son, then turned back to the other young beast.

Inas flinched back and immediately broke any eye contact he might have had. Truly courteous sons or young beasts did not speak unless spoken to, and elders always started the conversation first--what Aeno had taught both boys from their infancy.

Aeno was a strong dark brown squirrel still in combat shape from his younger days as a warrior for Redwall. The old squirrel had stood up for Redwall when his son was four and had helped overtake the strong army of Issvor Turack, an intelligent and emotionless Pine Marten that seemed oblivious to all suffering he created. However, he did not punish his soldiers unless deserved and those were rare instances. All beasts in Issvor's horde respected him fully and had been ready to sacrifice themselves willingly for their Lord.

Inas' parents had been apart of this particular army; just two regular soldiers who followed orders without question. Both weasels had taken a liking to each other and they soon found themselves with a son, and more problems arose.

Raising a child on the move and in a military environment was unsettling for a young mind and both adults had preferred to raise their son in the lone wilderness. His father had decided that after the war, they were going to resign and make a farm in the woodlands where they could grow up away from oppression and in seclusion.

The dream was never realized. Issvor had decided to assault Redwall with his vast and willfully obedient army, but had still managed to come out worse. Isan's mother was lost in the second battle for the red stone prize when she got pole-axed by a stone. His father had died in the last battle right before Issvor had decided to move on to a more winnable prize; Isan had stayed behind mourning his dead father.

He'd been out there a night and a day when the Redwallers found him crouched next to his father. His four year old self had hissed and bared his teeth, tensing his muscles and readying his claws. Inas _ knew_ the Redwallers were responsible for both of his parents death, but he had yet to comprehend why the Redwallers had to kill him. Aeno had taken pity on him--to a degree--and had decided to raise him with his own son.

The leaders of Redwall had agreed and that's when the horror for Inas began. Aeno drilled it into him day and night for the first year he lived with them, "_I_ took pity on you and _I_ took you in to raise your miserable hide into something that might just resemble a good beast. Remember that, slave, you are mine. You will obey both my son and I. You are to get food only when I see you have earned it. Water, bathing, and the clothes you receive will also depend on your work and behavior. Should it be unsatisfactory, you shall not receive anything. It's all or nothing, boy."

So was Inas' life for the next twelve years. He owed his life to Aeno for teaching him and raising him, and he would never be able to repay it. 'I shall forever be in his debt as I have not been grateful enough. I do not deserve his hospitality,' Inas thought as he continued to stare at the floor in complete submission.

Aeno moved away stealthily to the table and said, "Trat found you fainted in the field. For that, boy, you will not get any dinner. You've been issued your daily amount of water already."

Inas sucked in a breath and spoke quietly, but clearly, "Yes, sir. Thank you for the water and my punishment. I shall complete my work the next time, Master."

"Speak up, boy. You need to sing out your words to be heard; I've become hard of hearing lately," Aeno said as he turned around from the table to face the weasel.

The weasel breathed harder and bit back the anger trying to overwhelm him. Then he spoke louder, "Yes, sir. Thank you for the water and my punishment. I shall complete my work the next time, Master."

"Good, now get ready for bed," Aeno swiftly left the room, stretching his sinewy body as he too went to his room. Inas watched him go before he got up himself and plopped down into the woven basket piled up with blankets. While the basket had grown with him, the living room had always been where his bed was placed.

Sighing from the futility of fighting his redundant life, Inas flopped back into his bed to stare at the ceiling. Nothing had changed from the first day he'd come. Nothing would. It was his life and he was a prisoner in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Go on take it!_

Inas blinked blankly up at the tapestry in the Great Hall of Redwall for a moment, contemplating how he'd gotten there. The stone under his paws were cool to the touch after the hot afternoon sun, and soothed his paws considerably. The tapestry flapped against the wall as a light breeze swept in. Inas smiled; the atmosphere was so peaceful.

The smile vanished instantly when realization shot through his mind, _'The Redwallers don't leave any doors or windows open. Where'd the breeze come from?'_

He turned each way and stared at the windows in scrutiny. But there were no cracks in the windows, none were broken either, and the doors remained solidly shut at the front of the Great Hall. The only entity which managed to find its way into the great hall was the bright, white light of the moon which filtered in on both sides of the tapestry through the windows that flanked the artwork like guards.

There was Martin in the bottom right hand corner that had apparently drawn him to the location of the tapestry. Martin, in his glorious armor with a sword, posing with it, an amused smile touching his handsome face as vermin fled behind him. Foxes, ferrets, wildcats, martens, stoats--and weasels; weasels were apart of the scourges of the earth.

_'Weasel's,' _Inas thought savagely and bitterly to himself, '_My kind are so evil that it's been embedded in our blood. The plague of evil will not leave us alone!' _And nor would the oppression his kind received. While the Redwallers did stand behind their pledge to help all creatures in need, they treated any creature they considered vermin like an enemy trying to infiltrate their home. Distant, suspicious, and scrutinizing; that's what the Redwallers were.

_'Will I never gain the respect I deserve? I'm not bad, but they treat me that way… They all do. Why? Why should I put up with it?! The corruption in their own society has blinded the way they see creatures! They ignore Trat's rude personality and focus on the good traits he brings into the Abbey. Me? They just see a fearless Warlord sizing up the pleasures and comforts of their home! But why do I stay?'_

Inas nearly jumped out of his skin as these thoughts ran through his head. Suddenly, everything came back to him; the beatings he'd received, the accidents Trat accused him of, the dibbuns and children's scorn at him. It all came back! And vanished from his mind again, as thought it never existed. The weasel's eyes had glazed over in that moment and blinked, then looked around him, having no recollection of the rebellious thoughts that had flooded his mind.

Inas jerked back to the tapestry when he was sure he had felt as if his mind was being probed. The weasel leaned in closer to get a look at Martin who was smiling so easily.

__

Clip, clip, clip.

The young weasel jumped at the sounds that echoed down the hallway towards him and he turned. The sight made his breath catch in his throat. It was Martin! The brave warrior mouse was dressed in his armor, with a royal red cloak flowing behind him as he walked towards Inas. His expression was solemn, as if some creature he treasured had died. The mouse continued walking until he stood only a foot away from Inas.

Martin was a few inches taller than the weasel, but he radiated authority and bravery and tranquility. The mouse seemed to size him up as he looked him up and down with sadness reflected in his eyes as studied Inas. After a while he said, "Little mouse, you hide from the monsters that control your life."

Inas opened his mouth to protest, "I'm not a--"

Martin raised his paw to tide his speech, then began again, "The friends of Redwall abuse our trust and yours. The vermin haters have become vermin themselves by forcing you to serve them without pay. They cruelly beat you for mistake and supposed insubordination. They are no better than the vermin they stereotype you as and hate."

Inas finally said, "But, Martin, how am I supposed to fight them? The Redwallers side with identical thoughts about vermin. They do not treat me so nastily as my Masters, but they still think I am a troublesome vermin that should be watched at all times. How can I change that?"

Martin didn't answer this time he only stared into Inas' eyes. His black eyes made Inas feel tiny; he wavered on his paws and nearly drowned in those intent eyes. And the probe came again--the weasel jumped and reeled backwards for a few feet before he balanced. Martin had been the one probing his mind!

"Martin--what are you doing!? Stop it, please."

Martin only stared into Inas' eyes, then said, "I'm trying to open your mind. See the light, Inas."

The warrior mouse mentally probed his mind again, and the walls that had surrounded the memories came crumbling down and suddenly Inas was enlightened. Before his eyes he saw the beatings, the hard labor, Trat's mocking, Aeno's lessons. They all came back to him. And suddenly everything was very clear to the weasel. Aeno had kept him in control and relatively happy by brain-washing him. And he figured out how he did it, every night he came to Inas and gave him a drink of Tairefen Herb.

Inas saw his memories. _'It's all coming back to me. The true nature of those squirrels. It's all coming back to me.'_

He rocked back and forth on his heels as he absorbed the mental impact of the painful memories that rocked and beat his brain. Then his eyes cleared and he looked at Martin with a stunned expression on his face. The mouse warrior only stared back sadly until he stepped backwards, then finally turned and made his way around the hallway. When Martin had probed his mind mentally, he'd gotten some of Martin's own memories and jobs, he knew the mouse was making his rounds in the hallways of dreams where he checked on each creature that slept peacefully.

As soon as Martin disappeared from his view, Inas allowed his true feelings to bubble up into his mind and his eyes clouded with blood. He wasn't just angry, he was furious! All this time, the devious squirrels were wiping him of his memories nightly! He only remembered whatever happened eons ago. His paws clenched and stood riveted stiffly to the floor as he imagined what he would do to Aeno and Trat. They wouldn't get away with this so easily.

Suddenly, he saw a gleam out of the corner of his eyes and he turned to face it fully. It was Martin's sword placed decoratively on iron hinges that were built into the wall next to the tapestry. The moonlight filtering in seemed to become absorbed into the magical metal of the sword and it pulsed with the light. Pulsed without appearing to. The sword seemed to call to him; or was it Martin…?

_Take it, Inas. What have you got to lose?_

Suddenly, he felt the scruff on the back of his head get yanked up and Inas was suddenly stood up on the tip of his paws before the dream world disappeared in front of his eyes. "Aaaaah," Inas woke with a start, bucking as the creature continued to grip the nape of his neck.

"Whoa, boy, what're you doing? Stop that moving or you won't receive a single meal tomorrow," Aeno had purposely yanked him, almost literally, out of his sleep to give him the Tairefen Herb. The squirrel reached for a cup at his side and placed it in Inas' paws, "Drink."

Inas looked at it as if it were a venomous snake, he gingerly sniffed the concoction, and smiled thinly at the cup in his paw. His memories were his and he would not so willfully lose them again. Bringing his army back slightly, though he was sleeping on his stomach, he hurled the cup at the wall. It hit it with a thud then tipped completely over on its bottom and spilled the contents out on the wood floor.

Inas' lips began to curl with immense satisfaction then there was a sharp pain in his ear, and he twisted around to see Aeno had tweaked his ear and was twisting it harder and further back, wrenching the weasel's head upward. The squirrel smoothly unsheathed the belt knife at his side and he brought it up to tickle Inas' nose. The weasel only continued to sneer at him and the object in his paws.

"Vermin, when I tell you to drink something, you drink it! You will not show me any insolence! Now, drink the next cup, or I will lash you so hard your skin will fall off," Inas only growled at him, the menace and hate in his eyes. Aeno stared into them for a moment, his own teeth bared too, before he stood up and filled up another cup.

Inas threw it away in spite as well, reveling in the dissatisfaction he was instilling in the squirrel. Shaking with rage the squirrel only stared at him for a moment as he gazed back with haughty smile plastered over his features. Aeno seemed to snap suddenly, and he darted forward. Inas jerked back, plainly surprised by this move, but he was laying down in a basket; he couldn't get out of the way in time!

Aeno brought the knife down in a strike. Inas nearly gasped in shock when he felt the sharp edge come in contact with the side of his head, it sliced a fairly deep line in his head just above his left ear. For an instant, Inas thought he was dead. His head was cut open! Then he seemed to jerk out of his shock and his eyes turned calculating before he said, "Is that all you got, _Master_?" The emphasis of 'Master' voiced his contempt and amusement at the current situation.

The squirrel only remained stationary above the weasel, then he violently grabbed the weasel's thin, fraying linen shirt and began dragging him across the wooden floor. Aeno's face was rigid with rage as he stepped out the door without a light and made his way around the cottage, not once letting the weasel get to his feet. Inas didn't fight though, he did as much as he could to hamper his way which included clinging to a root.

Aeno rounded the corner to the wood house, then with a burst of energy and strength that was unheard of for a beast his age, he hoisted Inas up by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the structure made there. The weasel was unable to save his balance and was temporarily stunned as his he knocked his head against the back of plywood. Aeno took the time to tie Inas' wrists with rope to the other structures, and then his ankles. Inas had recovered his senses by then, but submitted without a fight. He only sneered at the squirrel defiantly, thinking, _'Well, here come my lashes!'_

The weasel slicked his ears back to hear Aeno's switch slash his back. He caught the swish of it as the squirrel picked it up, which was his cue to begin relaxing. Inas began breathing deeply and laboriously, he let his mind wander and his muscles slacken.

_Swish, crack!_

Swish, crack!

__

The raising of the whip and the snap of its switch against Inas' back soon got lost on his drifting mind. His eyelids felt heavy as he continued to slump further in his wrist binders that were beginning to cut him. His back, already embedded with some splinters for the trip across the floor mingled with the open sores of the lashes that were now decorating the weasel's back.

Suddenly, the pattern was interrupted by silence and it caused the weasel's eyes to snap open fiercely. His lashes suddenly washed over him with pain, but he built up a dam in his mind to ebb the flow and brought his head up in alertness. When Aeno cut his ankles loose first, Inas ensured he could stand on them, then moved his wrists once they were loose. "Now get back inside to take your medicine," Aeno snapped as prodded the weasel's back with the whip, purposely rubbing the sore wounds for more pain.

The weasel turned to glare into his Master's eyes, his own black ones burned holes into his head as he ferociously held out against the squirrel. Aeno only trembled as he tried to maintain control of his patience and temper as Inas stubbornly and ruthlessly began pushing beyond his rights. The squirrel asked him though as Inas finally turned to go back into the house, "What is wrong with you, weasel? You never misbehaved so!"

Inas turned around and smiled evilly at him, "I figured that if you're going to forever treat me like a vermin. Then I should act like one. The actors must play their parts." Laughing uncontrollably and naturally, the weasel stepped into the house.

Aeno shuddered from what seemed to have happened. Inas was transformed into some crazed beast. The weasel was insane, he decided. Inas needed to be disposed of before something drastic happened. A plan began forming in Aeno's head as he entered his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rebellious light brown weasel continued to sleep peacefully when he dozed off after the lashings that had assailed and scarred his back. His outward appearance betrayed no emotion, but in his own mind he relived the dream he had been having before Aeno had rudely awakened him. Martin did not reappear to console or comfort him, but there was still the tapestry hanging languidly on the wall with the sword perched on its hinges next to it.

_Come on, Inas. What are you waiting for?_

The young weasel shivered in the bright light of the full moon, which still shined in through the window. It never moved from where it hung in the east in the dream world, giving the atmosphere a surreal feel. Inas tensed as he a felt creepy tingle run up his back while he stared at the sword as it gleamed with the reflection of the moon's white light. It flashed again, pulsing as though it were a living being with a heart.

_Here I am, Inas. All you need to do is take me off the wall._

The words echoed through the corridors, letting the Great Hall of Redwall amplify them before they were sucked into Inas. Before they became apart of Inas. The weasel stood in front of the sword entranced by it, taking unconscious baby steps toward the beautiful, calling object. All he was aware of was the sword as it continued its siren song.

Unknowingly, Inas' paw began reaching up toward the weapons. Ready to take it off its hinges and use it for what it was for; fighting. For justice! Justice needed to be implemented on those squirrels and with this sword he would have the means to do it; he would be one to finally strike fear in their hearts. _'Those squirrels must die,'_ Inas only smiled serenely at the prospect of vengeance being done on Trat and Aeno.

His widened suddenly and he managed to wrench his paw back from the sword with an effort as it continued to call him and pulse. Inas could only stare in shock and fear at the sword thinking, _'I'm_ stealing _the sword from the Redwallers! They have not done me any wrong! They are only weary because of the evil my kind have shown. Do they know different?'_

Suddenly, a voice rang down the halls, and Inas could swear it was his own, _'Leave the Redwallers alone! You have yet to prove that you are a weasel with a behavior change that differs from his species. Leave the Redwallers alone!'_

_'Trat, Aeno, Trat, Aeno,' _Inas began thinking to himself as he agreed with his subconscious voice. The Redwallers were going to have their suspicions proved, though, when he stole the sword from them. Just the thought of stealing made Inas' insides curdle in apprehension and guilt. Martin was going to _make_ him steal the sword, he couldn't change that, but would the Redwallers realize it was Martin's will directing his paw? Somehow the weasel felt that he was on his own in that part.

'_Wake up, Inas,' _that subconscious voice screamed at him, and he opened his eyes. Though the lids were still heavy with sleep and his eyes still saw the dream world, the real world soon came into focus and he noticed Trat bending over him ready to violently shake him.

Trat didn't appear to be in a very teasing mood, in fact he looked like he needed more sleep and had woken up much earlier than he really wanted to be. Inas nearly allowed a sneer to cross his visage, but contained it within himself. He'd always had to get up early, but Trat was allowed the privilege of sleeping late, _'That'll be your downfall one day, Trat.'_

The young squirrel jumped when he saw Inas' eyes open suddenly and he stepped back, but composed himself. "Get up, slave! Father wants you packed in five minutes, no excuses; we're visiting Redwall," With a violent swish of his tail, Trat walked off, already bearing a pack on his shoulders with a few personal items he wanted to take for the visit.

Inas could only sit there for a moment. The memory, the dream, of the sword calling to him arose in his mind and he could feel it pulse even stronger though he could not see it. Snapping out of his trance, Inas leapt to his paws, straightened up his bed, ate a hurried breakfast, strapped on his belt knife, and ran outside to make it within the five minute period. He needed time to think and being late for Aeno's strict curfew would prevent him from having his privacy.

Upon stepping out the door, Inas caught the blue eyes of Aeno and the squirrel clenched his jaw truculently on eye contact. For one tense moment that spanned only a few seconds, neither weasel or squirrel admitted their weakness to each other. Then they both seemed to shake off the rebellious or dominant feelings they had toward one another.

"Boy, we'll be at Redwall for five days. If we leave and you remember you forgot something, then tough. We will not head back," Biting the word 'tough' as Aeno spoke, the squirrel then began striding across the open fields of his property North to the forest. Trat jogged after him trying to keep pace, but Inas only took long strides. Walking in the back a little behind the squirrels left him time alone.

As they walked, Inas thought about the sword. It could not and would not leave his mind alone. The weasel smiled a bittersweet one and couldn't help but think, _'Is Martin trying to drive me insane with this sword?' _ It seemed a likely possibility, but considering his current situation amidst two devious and obviously evil squirrels, he truly did feel as if Martin couldn't stand their betrayal. Their betrayal to him, to Martin, and to Redwall.

Inas' solitude was short-lived, though as Trat adjusted his pace until he was walking next to weasel. The squirrel's bright blue eyes were alight with mischief and a friendly smile swathed his face. He nudged Inas in the ribs to bring the weasel back to reality from his dark thoughts; when he saw the weasel's black eyes look at him, he said, "I heard from father that you rebelled last night. I heard screaming and I thought a beast was dying with the cracks of those whips, but then I figured it was just my little brother Inas getting whipped."

Inas stayed broodingly and moodily silent as Trat talked, his eyes narrowing more furious with each word that was spoken. He had not screamed; he hadn't screamed in a long time. Sometimes the weasel wondered if his "brother" were delusional with all the things that he made up, yet still coincided with the event.

The weasel sighed and rolled his eyes up to his head as he clicked his teeth in frustration. He wanted to be alone! In a voice heavy with annoyance, Inas responded, "What do you want, _brother_?"

"Oh, come on, Inas. We both know that my dad is going to assign me to follow you every which way. You better stay out of trouble, slave," Trat laughed aloud to himself as he reprimanded, then increased his walking speed and caught up with his father.

Inas stared after him with narrowed eyes and thought, _'Objective one: Dump or lose Trat upon arriving at Redwall.' _The weasel had no doubt, even before the sardonic laugh, that Trat would somehow get him in trouble. The weasel went on to think of what he was going to do next and found it easy to think up. _'Latch onto the Recorder to be debriefed about the history of Redwall and to keep out of trouble. It's the time, Inas, show them who you really are!'_

From there, Inas tried to plan his next step, but thought it fruitless. The stealing of the sword, killing Aeno and Trat would really depend on the events that happen. And how much the dream would push and pull at him, or whether the sword called to him very strongly. Inas didn't like not knowing what he would do next--he needed a set plan for his mindset--but he knew he had to adapt to future events. Adapt or die.

And all too soon for Inas' liking, the magnificent and colossal building of Redwall loomed in front of them, which could be seen over the thirty foot red stone walls built to keep invaders out. Invaders like Issvor. Though Inas didn't know any specifics of Redwall history, he shuddered over the fact that he _knew_ countless vermin armies had lay siege to Redwall and had been defeated.

Trat grinned widely and ran up to the wall where he brought his head back and ululated quickly bringing his paw to his mouth to make a two different sounds. Then he said, "Ahoy, Redwall, there be danger afoot! Aeno the warrior, and his evil sons have come to pay a visit to ye!" A rather young mouse with spectacles perched on his nose who was leaning on the parapet with his elbow down, and his arm raised vertically so the paw support his face. To fit his apparent lethargic and rather exasperated mood.

"Yes, Trat, we can see you're there. Hold a minute." The mouse disappeared and they could hear nothing for a moment. Then with the creak of the wooden timbers and the squeak of metal hinges in need of oil, the Badger Mother opened the door with the mouse they'd just seen in tow. Mother Morn stepped out and smiled charmingly down at Trat and then embraced him in a gentle hug.

Next she walked over to Aeno who had been standing a little farther back and shook his paw, then said, "It's good to see you two again. We've been worried about you since we've had no rain. Your corn crops must not be very good at all!"

"Indeed they weren't Mother Morn," Aeno agreed with a keen and weary smile as he shook paws with her, "We've got nothing beyond rags. I hope you or the Abbess don't mind our staying here for a few days."

"Of course not, Warrior, we will gladly accommodate you and your sons," She grinned happily at the squirrel. The last to receive her greeting was of course Inas Reiz.

She did not hug him like Trat, but rather regarded him seriously, then extended her paw to shake, too. Inas blinked in astonishment at first, then gave her his paw, shook in a mature manner, and smiled politely at her. The change in his personality from secluded to mature and happily responsive delighted her.

"Well, Inas, it seems to me as if you've grown quite a bit over the summer. And I don't mean by your height. You seem healthier if you please and more mature than the rascal I remembered tending to just a year ago. It's good to see you as well."

Inas blinked in an astonished manner at first, seeming to disbelieve what he was hearing. While Mother Morn _had_ been nice, she had not complimented on his behavior--refrained from mentioning it in fact--and always interested in just how he would grow up. When he'd first arrived at Redwall, Mother Morn had tried to convince Aeno that he should come to Redwall with Trat to learn how to read, write, speak, _and _behave. Aeno had only shaken his head and made an excuse, "Oh, I know they both need it, but I can try to teach him in my spare time. I know they both need to learn, but I also need an extra set of paws around the cottage. The best yield for my harvest's are in the spring and fall."

None of the Redwallers had treated him bad at all, but he was always in trouble and that seemed to hold their minds to the fact that he would definitely grow up to be a miscreant. They had appealed to Aeno numerous times so that they might have a better chance to change the weasel, but the squirrel still stubbornly held out that he was teaching Inas. So far the weasel had learned to speak and behave, but reading and writing were beyond him.

He finally managed to regain his words and had realized that he had been staring at her with his mouth open for sometime. He flinched at the thought of it, and bowed his head, deeply embarrassed and said, "Thank you, Mother. Your kind words mean much to me. Also, thank you for giving me shelter. I'm also--"

"Enough, you do not need to apologize for your lapse. Now come, come, you look hungry! All of you do; please, you've made it in time for lunch," Mother Morn had put her paw on Inas' shoulder and guided him to the door. She picked up Aeno as she went and led both of them in.

Aeno joked with her, "Ah, lunch. We're right on time. Just as we intended."

"You mischievous warriors, you. Well, your company shall not be denied need I repeat myself," Inas allowed himself an amused chuckle that seemed to increase the smile on the badger's face. As he walked past, Brother Alds sniffed disapprovingly. For a moment Inas shifted uncomfortably believing he was the cause of the culprit. And in a way he was; his belt knife was still sheathed in the custom dark brown leather sheath.

Inas paled and began to take it off his belt muttering embarrassed apologies and berating himself so severely that later he thought he'd have mental scarring from all the mental kicks he gave his brain. Mother Morn stopped him, however, when she placed a paw on his, halting his action, "There is no need to remove the knife, Inas. You may keep it with you during your stay."

_'What?! Did she just let me keep my knife? Why?' _She had mentioned to him of his maturing. And that proposed a possibility in his mind that could not be put away, maybe she and the more authoritative creatures of Redwall had decided that upon his visit with his squirrel family they would give him a chance to keep the knife. Maybe they thought that he was old enough to be trusted, he'd after all been with woodlanders for so long. Somehow, Inas was sure that was the case, and he bowed again to the Mother. "Thank you, Mother, for your trust."

Inas felt oddly serene as he interacted with her and wasn't even deterred at the pensive and uncomfortable look Brother Ads had on his face. After Morn had mentioned it, Inas felt a certain immense and contained pride at her mention of his maturity. He reveled in this new sense of awareness and politeness that seemed so natural now. Had he finally cleansed his blood of the evil that seems to curse his species? Somehow, realizing the thoughts of his consciousness, he knew that question to be true.

Lunch was actually an enjoyable affair for the weasel. He did not participate in conversations much, just preferred to listen and eat his first meal since… Since yesterday afternoon. After gulping down half of his water the weasel spied a powder-sugar frosted cake baked with raspberry and blueberry juice oozing down the sides of it, but it was next to Trat's dish.

Inas hesitated asking for it, believing Trat might pin another accident on him but dug up the courage and said, "Trat, would you please pass me that Berry cake?"

The squirrel hesitated a moment as his eyes flicked to the pastry and then met Inas'. He shivered as he recognized the angry light of jealously reflecting in those blue eyes of the squirrel's. Inas had been treated better and thought more mature than Trat so far, which seemed to mock and irritate his adopted brother. He was amongst Redwallers though--surrounded by them--so he only nodded and stiffly gripped the plate and reached over the table to the weasel.

Inas smiled gratefully, hoping not to snap anymore nerves in Trat and nodded his head and said, "Thank you, brother."

Trat stared at him, his blue eyes hard sapphires that seemed to burn with an inner fire of their own, but he nodded politely and replied, "You are welcome, Inas." At Redwall bad manners never went unnoticed. And since a bad mood seemed to be brewing in Trat's eyes--there was practically lightening flying from them!--Inas made a mental note to avoid the squirrel for the rest of the afternoon. Despite the fact they were in Redwall, he knew Trat would make sure he got his comeuppance in some subtle way or another.

As soon as the first two beasts started leaving the table, Inas abandoned his own food and cleared it away. Putting his dish in the trolley that carried a tub of water, then proceeded to pick out Recorder Alds from the crowd. Though still a mouse like all the other ones there, no other one would carry a book to the table for some reading while he ate. Finding that mouse was no difficult feat, mostly because the Recorder was right behind him in putting away his dishes.

Inas put a gentle paw on the brown robe of elder after he'd put his dish away. Being nearly a foot taller than the relatively young mouse, Inas did his best not to intimidate him and that included smiling without showing his teeth, "Excuse me, Recorder Alds, but may I have a word with you?"

He allowed the mouse to get control of himself, which included regulating his brother after he had felt the mouse jump in fright, "Oh, of course, young Inas. Whew, you gave me a turn when you put your paw on my shoulder like that. Let's go into the shade."

Inas complied with a bigger smile and gently escorted the mouse under the shade of the huge apple tree that stood next to the beautiful blue pond. The weasel hadn't noticed how scorching the sun really was until he was in the shade, then he sighed with contentment, "Ah, good idea, Brother Alds. Now, to get to the point, I was wondering if you could teach me the history of Redwall. I know only of a few wars such as Cluny the Scourge and Ferahgo the Assasin. I've also her snippets of our hero and Redwall's founder Martin the Warrior, but nothing more. Would you mind educating me this afternoon?"

Inas grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he shifted uncomfortably. He knew he was asking a lot of the brother as the weasel probably figured he might have a list of chores that needed to be taken care. But Alds only frowned skeptically and rolled his eyes up to the trees as though he were considering what needed to be done, then he shook his head and said, "I have nothing better to do, Inas. Would you like to help me carry some scrolls out here to teach you. I'll need to refer to them once in a while to remember just what happened when; Redwall's history is a lengthy one."

The weasel grinned fully now, hoping it didn't appear ferocious on his face and he nodded rapidly, "Thank you, Brother, I really appreciate you taking time out of your day!"

The mouse only waved away the merit, "Oh no, don't thank me. Now, let's get along and dig out some of those scrolls. Dearie me, I may have to give you one of my clean handkerchiefs; I don't dust among the scrolls often."

Inas shook his head in amusement as the Recorder said this and both set out to his Gatehouse. Indeed, Inas had needed a cloth to bind around his mouth, otherwise he would've been in a constant coughing fit as he tried to unclog his throat and lungs. Being young and strong, Inas was able to take great heaps of the paper outside and was quick in doing so.

However, the effort put into carefully sorting and carrying out the scrolls was worth it as Brother Alds dug into the pile and picked out parchments he would teach. Inas found a comfortable spot sitting against the apple tree cross-legged and waited for the Recorder to start the lesson.

"Ahem! Ah, yes… Let's start at the beginning when Redwall wasn't even built. Before Martin was even born, this is the history of Lord Brocktree who established the Long Patrol…" Brother Alds began as he pushed his specs up his nose, then began telling the facts of what had happened then. The weasel listened intently and smiled inside; this was the best afternoon he had lived for as far as he could remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the best afternoon of his life, the night couldn't have been more contrasting. Inas laid in his bed listening to Aeno's and Trat's deep breathing of sleep as he gazed with bloodshot eyes feeling the sword's pulse even stronger, now that he was at Redwall Abbey. Martin's presence was so powerful within the Abbey Inas could practically smell him. The tingling feeling of something watching him, waiting, pervaded thoughout the room; it made the weasel wonder how Trat and Aeno could sleep through it.

_Inas, take it!_

The weasel shuddered at the voice which he conceived had whispered into his ear. He sat up to stare out the window with staring wide eyes--the eyes of a beast who couldn't sleep--where he noticed the moon hanging exactly where it did in his dreams. Inas swallowed and sat mesmerized. Then he turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

He barely contained a startled cry from escaping his lips when he felt the sword pulse again in the moonlight. It felt like something was living inside him and trying to kick its way out. It didn't hurt so much as was uncomfortable, yet the weasel tried to ignore it as best he could.

_Inas, the time is now!_

The weasel sat upright in bed again quickly and tuned his ears to the sounds of the room. Nothing; only Aeno and Trat getting an actual decent night of sleep. The weasel then peered at them cautiously to see if they were truly asleep or faking it. He sat there for a few minutes, concentrating on them, then he began slowly and cautiously slipping out of bed.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Inas began squeezing the clasp that latched the door into place. Redwall's doors were old and though this one had been oiled, it still screeched unmercifully loud in the weasel's ears. Cold sweat beaded on his face as he peered at Aeno. All it would take for the squirrel to spot him leaving was to open his eyes, as the squirrel faced him while he slept.

Inas' luck held. As the weasel opened the door just as carefully as he had squeezed the handle, he cracked it up only a few inches or so and began to edge his way out, to prevent himself from opening the door further. The weasel was lean, so he was soon on the other side of the door as he stepped out into the hallways. Soundlessly closing the door and latching the knob, Inas peered into the darkness of the hallways. Wall sconces with torches lit up a good portion of the hall, but left deep nooks and corners in shadow.

Seeing the cheery yellow light of the flame and the way it produced a little heat, cheered Inas up instantly and his fears were currently allayed. However, alertness refused to be washed out of his mind by the primitive comforts, and he began tip-pawing down the hallway toward the tapestry. He hurried along as quickly and silently as he could; should he be caught, he didn't want to be seen taking too careful of steps.

His body trembled as he came to the top of the stairs that led into Great Hall. The stairs closest to the tapestry and the calling sword. Inas hastily descended and walked purposefully toward the sword; that's all his eyes saw. Despite the realistic feel of his dreams, they were incomparable to the actual sight of the beautiful blade glinting and shining in all its glory. His dream did not include the sconces so now torches were flanking it on either side to give it a orange, flickering glow.

The weasel began raising his right paw slowly, ever so slowly, toward the waiting metal blade of violence and justice. _'Just a little bit farther,' _the weasel thought as he seemed to sway from the dream world that still seemed to grip him. He blinked and came to his senses for a bit, and looked around him cautiously.

Déjà vu. He remembered being in the same trance while his paw was guided toward the sword. Though he remembered it had only been a dream, it made Inas shiver at just how real it all seemed to him. The weasel was so absorbed into his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft pawsteps of a beast coming up behind him.

"Inas, what are you doing?"

The weasel tensed in fright and turned rapidly enough that his vision blurred for a moment before his eyes came to rest on one of the beings he abhorred most. Aeno Straeker. Inas began trembling and his eyes widened in fear as he suddenly realized that his dreams on getting the sword and being so close would amount to nothing. Aeno would most certainly turn him in.

"Master. Master," Words had failed Inas. What was he supposed to say? Saying nothing else would almost certainly reveal that he had tried to steal the sword, yet saying more would as surely sign his death warrant as if he had killed himself. Inas decided on the offensive since nothing would save him now. "Master, what are _you _doing here for?"

If Inas had been more vigilant he would've noticed that Aeno had his belt on with a dirk sheathed in it, his paw resting on it. He smiled benignly at the hostile weasel who knew he was at the end of his rope. But it wasn't the Redwallers that would outcast him; it was Aeno that was going to cut the threads holding him to life.

The crafty squirrel had been lying awake in bed, pretending to be asleep when Inas slipped out the door into the hall. Waiting for a few minutes to be sure his slave wouldn't hear or see him coming, he walked out much later, but walked down the hall at a faster pace.

The squirrel was originally going to wait until they were out of view of Redwall, then kill the weasel, but Inas had presented him the perfect opportunity of wandering off in the dead of the night. No beast would be able to prove he had done it. The murder could still remain a mystery.

Now as the scheme of what was about to unfold ran through Aeno's eyes a certain evil knowing started to gleam in them. Inas was looking to his face and was bemused and a little bit frightened about the slyness in the squirrels eyes--he hadn't seen the knife in the squirrel's belt. As surely as Inas slept with his dirk in its sheath hooked onto his belt, Aeno did too.

The cold sweat running down Inas' back caused him to shiver as his black eyes darted from the sword to Aeno who had started to take a slow step forward. Despite his hatred for the squirrel he could not--would not!--attack any creature who was unarmed or had yet to attack him. The weasel was the son of two soldiers who were driven by their honor to fight and die courageously, they wouldn't allow verbal provocation to ruin what they'd worked so hard to obtain.

Inas wasn't willing to shatter that either. He waited for Aeno to make the first move.

As the weasel hunched into a fighting position to make himself a smaller target as well as prepared to protect himself, he stood up on the balls of his paws and coiled his muscles. Aeno eyed his fighting behavior studiously before he whipped out his dirk from his sheath. The foot long metal gleamed with the light of the moon due to the liberal polishing it received; the blade was a steep pyramid that ended in a sharp point, honed to frightening sharpness. Instinctively, the weasel began reaching for his own knife, but his paw halted as though paralyzed. It trembled just a few inches away before he let it rest at his side, then allowed his eyes to dart to the sword.

"Inas, Inas, you'd be killing yourself if you took the sword. Your taking the sword would only give me another and better reason to open your insides to the world, in Redwall," Aeno stated as a wicked smile began etching its way up the side of his face. The squirrel's expression alone seemed to mock the weasel with a message, "I dare. I dare you to take the sword." The squirrel took another step.

The weasel's labored breathing quickened into short, nervous gasps while he watched Aeno approach him. Another step. That was enough for the aspiring warrior obsessed with honor and he said in a voice just above a whisper, "That's close enough, Aeno. Don't you come any farther or I will kill you."

The warning had saved his honor, but he knew that Aeno Straeker would not hesitate to take the next step. The old squirrel had battle experience by fighting the weasel's own parents and his side _had_ won in the end. Inas was a specialist with using knives close range and throwing them, but he had never tried to wield a sword. A revelation soothed his conscience, _'Just remember it's longer and heavier, Inas. Conserve your energy until the time to strike is right.'_

Aeno stepped forward. The boundary crossed, Inas wheeled around and hurriedly grabbed the sword with one paw. For the span of a second that seemed to last an hour, Inas thought he felt a subtle power surge up his arm and through his entire body, lending him the strength to carry the sword with one paw. The magnificently crafted weapon came easily off its hinges and the weasel turned around with plenty of time to block Aeno's attack with the dirk.

Though it was metal hitting metal, the Great Hall seemed to absorb the sounds as they echoed. No beast would hear their fight. Aeno used his old strength to push the weasel back, which momentarily upset Inas' balance; he wasn't used to the heavy weapon. For one moment the weasel wind milled as he tottered on the heels of his paw, trying to regain his poise. His black eyes were so wide, whiteness surrounded the orbs, but then he stepped back and barely raised his sword to parry Aeno's thrust that would've gone into his stomach.

The weasel circled his opponent and jumped back nimbly to allow himself some extra room, and then as Aeno came forward to attack him Inas leapt into action and met him. It was strange having such a big weapon in his paw, but Inas gradually got used to and soon he was wielding the sword mightily with one paw, parrying and attacking at Aeno, his hated nemesis.

_Pant, pant, pant. _The harsh breathing of the squirrel clued the weasel in that Aeno was tiring rapidly now, all he had to do now was wait for an opening. Despite Aeno's exhaustion, Inas felt all his senses come to life after becoming accustomed to the sword, then they dulled down to where Inas was unconsciously dancing to the tune of battle. Aeno jumped in and suddenly let loose with a barrage of attacks with his quick dirk.

It took his entire speed of reflex and concentration into blocking the attacks and he managed it. Aeno's defense and offense crumbled; the squirrel had been hoping to score a hit during the barrage, but his mistake had been the death of him. The weasel didn't hesitate when he whirled around, to gain extra momentum, and sink the blade into the squirrel's chest from the side. Aeno died instantly.

The Great Hall was dead silent. It took a moment for Inas' mind to clear and the realization of what he'd done hit him like he'd been stabbed in the gut by the squirrel itself and could only stare in horror at what he'd done. He seemed to stop breathing all at once as his intake and exhalation of air was so tiny it could not be heard. Blood pooled on the floor from the ghastly wound in the squirrel's side and his polished knife lay in his limp grasp seeming to absorb the red liquid as it spread. Noticing that blade, Inas inspected Martin's sword with awe and horror as the gleam making it shine from the moon now mixed with poisonous blood. The weasel took a handkerchief from Aeno to wipe off the blade then stuck the cloth in his pocket, cleansing the sword of the sin he had committed with it.

_'I have to get out of here,' _Inas thought as he stared at the body, then turned to exit through the great doors in the hallway. He'd only taken a few paces when a sound caught his ear.

_Clip, clip, clip._

The sound was so horrifyingly similar to Martin's boots that Inas turned to the stairwell half expecting to see the dead warrior appear in front of him. It was coming from the stairs though, and as soon as Inas caught the light of the torch climbing down the stairs, he grabbed the great warriors scabbard and ran for the door. It wasn't Martin; it was a Redwaller.

Abandoning caution Inas opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, then sprinted swiftly across the grounds to the nearest gate: the South wall gate. Lifting the lock from it, he brought it open with such force that he nearly tore it off its hinges and sprinted into the forest, sheathing the sword as he went and slinging it around his back.

Even as he listened to the slap of wet leaves and plants being pushed away, he could hear the uproar and the terrible cry for him back at Redwall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning dawned a gray pallor over Mossflower where light clouds were pouring a drizzling rain onto the thirsty forest. Birds with their new young huddled over them and gulped water off the leaves near their nests. The ditch across the road from the Abbey was suddenly teeming with life as the croaking of frogs, rejoicing in the falling water, came out to indulge themselves. All of life seemed to be celebrating the element to their survival; all expect the emotionally stricken Redwall and a lone figure carrying a sword west within the forest.

Inas trudged mechanically through the mud bare-pawed in a state of shock. With his head bowed, the water only splashed on his forehead and trailed down his muzzle as he kept his head down, his eyes crinkled in sadness. His thick tail left a clear dip in the mud as he dragged it along, but he didn't bother keeping it out. He wanted the Redwallers to find him.

There seemed to be no point in living anymore. He wouldn't be able to get away with the heinous crime against a beloved friend of Redwall, let alone get away with stealing the sword. The sword, Martin, they had caused him to behave so irrationally. He couldn't even _think_ about taking the sword! He was sure the warrior mouse had directed his actions. While in shuddering at the thought of not being in control of his own actions, the weasel couldn't help but shed a few tears on the fact he couldn't prove it _was_ Martin.

The salt tears mingled with the freshwater on his face while he trudged through the forest, not even shoving the wet and sticky leaves out of his way. The leaves on springy branches slapped his face and the thorns left scratches on his face, arms, and legs, but Inas remained oblivious, so absorbed into thoughts as he was.

_'Martin, why'd you do this to me? You were mad at Aeno and Trat, I know, but did you have to use me to commit such a deed? I hate them, but was the sword so consequential that I had to kill Aeno with it? Oh, Martin, you've ruined my life,'_ Inas thought as he trudged through the muck. Either the protector of Redwall did what he did to be rid of all three, or he had something else planned. Considering Martin's nature, Inas figured it was the latter, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what might change his fate.

Snapping out of his reverie which he'd been sheltering in for the last few hours, Inas began to notice how hungry he was. He was so panicked and the Redwallers were so close that he hadn't had time to grab a quick breakfast. Tilting his head back he opened his mouth to the open sky which was still saturating the ground. Gulping the few drops that landed in his mouth, Inas shook the rain from his head, and walked over to some wild blueberry shrubs, which were blossoming with their fruit.

The weasel grimaced when he saw the fruit shriveled from the drought, but helped himself to the countless pieces regardless of their nutritious state. Momentarily satisfying his appetite, Inas turned to his left and began searching for a landmark to show where he was. A few minutes later he found himself on the dirt path and began traveling south, away from Redwall.

The weasel knew he'd be easy picking and in the clear for shots, but he needed to regain his sense of direction… And a nagging feeling kept him on the mud churned path as he traveled what he hoped was south. As he walked he also glanced around in the trees and bushes for life as he waited. He waited to see a squirrel spring from the trees and put an arrow through his head, to see a party of otters run him through with their double pointed spears--or see Trat, with anger and delight painted in his eyes as he engaged the weasel in battle.

But the world remained peaceful around him. Robins, sparrows, and other various birds shook the water from their bodies and preened their feathers, twittering to each other in their strange language. Inas' eyes widened in slight fear and surprise when a drab brown, fairly big snake slithered its way through the mud across his path and disappeared in the foliage on the other side of the road. There was no other movement. There wasn't even a wind leaving the air muggy and moist to breathe in with the sudden rainfall.

"Hold 'er still, mate an' dun let 'er get away!"

"Scumbags! I have nothing of value! Just pass by me and I won't give you the sound beating you deserve."

"Ho ho, is that so l'il mousey? I'd like to see ya keep yur word."

"Let my paws go an' I'll show you what a warrior I am!"

Inas' head jerked up when he saw a mouse unsuccessfully trying to keep the bandits that had assaulted her away, but two had already grabbed her arms and at least eight others were circling her like famished wolves. They'd already arrested her sword from her, which lay in the mud out of her reach. A weasel with a dagger smiled and put the point of his dagger to her chin and said, "Look, missy, you can jus' give us yur rations or we can steal 'em from ya and slit yur throat. It's a simple choice!"

The weasel harassing the mousemaid was what set Inas into a fury. _'That weasel is just proving how evil our kind is,' _Inas thought as he trembled with rage at the sight. Blood began to fill his eyes from the anger, but he kept himself in check, and attempted to nonchalantly walk up to them.

A stoat who chuckled at the latest joke suddenly turned and saw Inas walking toward them with a furious tinged solemn, face. "'ey, Chief, look at that thur weasel walkin' up the path. Maybe we could get 'em to join our group."

The weasel turned also and grinned even wider, showing wolfish canines. He hailed Inas, "Haharr, mate, how 'bout ya help us take this mousey down! I'll give you a good percentage o' the plunder! Whaddya say?"

It was the last sentence the bandit ever spoke because at that moment, Inas' temper snapped and he gave into blood wrath. He roared, a fierce sound a badger would be proud of, and sprinted the remaining distance between him and the weasel bandit. For a moment, all the vermin could do was stare in open-mouthed shock, then Inas was on top of him swinging the beautiful sword of Martin with skill. With one swift swing, the weasel was headless and his body crumpled to the ground.

Inas didn't wait as he took the advantage of the group's momentary shock to run the stoat who'd seen him clean through and whirled around, bring the sword up and over the mousemaid to slice into the shoulder of the fox holding her. The fox screamed with the pain, but it was cut short by another swift thrust into his chest.

The mouse, free of one of her captives, used her free arm to punch the pine marten holding her other arm. Taking a knife from a holster strapped to the forearm of one paw, she began cutting into the other vermin on her side; her first kill was from the knife thrust into the throat of a ferret.

Still gripped within the horrible curse of blood wrath, the weasel was unrelenting as he continued to skillfully parry, thrust, and guarded himself. It was only after he had slain three more of the vermin did he finally regain control of his actions. Breathing between clenched teeth and watching them through red eyes, he trembled with more suppressed rage. Then he raised his sword, causing the entranced vermin to flinch, and pointed behind them, "Leave now! If I come across your filthy hides again, I will not hesitate to slay you!

Nodding dumbly, the remaining rodents sprinted to the east and into the foliage of the great Mossflower forest, too. They dared not to look back in case the red-eyed weasel was giving chase with his wondrous sword. Inas stuck to his word, and remained where he was trying to reign in his emotions. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply for several breaths and opened them again to see the mouse had stepped up beside him, studying his face with hard gray eyes. Then she nodded approvingly and bowed her head, "Thank you, sir, for risking your life to save mine. I am now in your debt."

Inas shook his head, but bowed back politely, then waved his paw as if to wave away her pronouncement of debt, "Think nothing of it, Ms…. Just trying to--to be a woodlander."

She seemed to notice the hesitation he said the statement in, and nodded her head in encouragement, "Well, you're doing a fine job. Not many vermin would leap to the rescue of any creature unless they could benefit from it."

Inas shifted uncomfortably under her keen gaze, then looked up at the pouring sky. He broke the uncomfortable atmosphere and said, "Come, we should get out of the rain." She only nodded and followed him to the sheltering branches of the trees. When they were a little bit dryer, Inas held out his paw, and smiled warmly, "I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself on the road. I'm Inas Reiz."

She smiled and took his paw in her smaller one and said, "I'm Fayal Sook. I'm a wanderer that happened to walk into this country. What about yourself?"

Inas cast his eyes to the ground, then answered her question, "I--I've lived in this forest for the last twelve years. I was raised by an old squirrel warrior of Redwall and his son. We farmed."

Fayal seemed to realize they were turning in a dangerous directions for Inas, but he could tell that she would persist. Instead, she focused on his sword, "That sword, it is very beautiful. Would that be the Sword of Martin that's supposed to be in Redwall? I've heard so many stories about it and how the blade is magical! May I touch it?"

Inas handed her the hilt to her and continued staring at the ground as she turned away from him and tested its sharpness, balance, and lightness. The weasel found he couldn't stare at the mud for long as the mousemaid warrior wielded the blade, twirled it, and sliced with the expertise of a true sword master. She smiled as her gray eyes sparkled with a hidden awe, then handed it back to him, gripping the metal blade so he could grasp the hilt.

"That's a very impressive weapon. I can see why any beast would want to carry that; you just seem to feel larger than life when that's with you," Fayal's eyes twinkled as she treaded into even more dangerous territory unknowingly. "I've heard Martin visits Redwallers in their dreams. Did he visit you?"

Inas paled and sweat beaded on his forehead as he stared at her. What could he say? He began to pant, and his face started to become hot, not from blushing, but from adrenaline rush. He had just met this nice mousemaid and now she would hand him to the Redwallers or kill him and take the sword back. He suddenly found himself on the wet ground with his head in his paws.

Fayal frowned suspiciously as she noted his behavior, then crouched down next to him and laid a comforting paw on his shoulder. Something was bothering him, she knew that much from the way he was and she had a feeling it was about the sword. Not wanting to patronize him, she continued to speak softly, "Go on. I'm listening."

Those were all the words it took for Inas to open up and recall his entire story for her. It was as if he collected everything, saw it from his view, absorbed it, and bottled it up. Then Fayal pulled the stopper keeping it in him and he released his emotions, concerns, hates, and fears onto her.

Despite having only just met Inas, Fayal sat down next to him in the grass, unheeding of the way her clothes soaked up the water and gave him a hug. "It doesn't matter what species you are, but no beast should ever have to suffer through the life you have. You killed your master, huh? Nothing less than what he deserved, but now the Redwallers are after you? Come then, we must leave this country."

Inas suddenly stood up, horrified and looked down upon her as she got up more slowly from the ground, "No, don't concern yourself with me. Just… Thanks for listening to me, but I will not allow you to get dragged into my quarrel with the Redwallers. I wouldn't want you getting hurt, or worse have the blame shifted so that we both share it. I am the only one to blame and I want to be the only one to suffer from it."

She narrowed her eyes venomously for a moment as she turned to face him and raised her nose so that she didn't seem so short, "I don't care! I am a warrior, I can take care of myself in any given situation. I refuse to leave and I _will_ include myself in this escapade of yours. Nothing you say or do will get me to change my mind."

Her gray eyes were now burning like fire and resolution, and Inas knew that she wouldn't leave him. He gave in reluctantly and nodded, "Alright, Fayal Sook, you can come with me. I can see that I will certainly lose this argument as you appear to be even more stubborn than I am."

She grinned, then slung her own sword on her back and holstered her little knife into the rest sheath and said, "Well, up on your paws! We have a lot of ground to cover if we don't want to get caught! Let's go!"

Inas followed hastily, slinging Martin's sword across his back in its scabbard and both mouse and weasel began walking as fast as they could through the forest heading south, away from Redwall Abbey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Throughout the rest of the day Fayal and Inas traveled south at a jog looking around in the trees for Redwallers or foes hoping to jump them. Both seemed to have unlimited amounts of stamina as they ran. Inas was used to tortures of his own body and still felt very relaxed even as his breath came in harsh gasps. Fayal seemed to have a relentless will that refused to allow her to slow down or damage her pride in any way, but she was also breathing heavily.

Inas began to relax a little as he neared the evening hours of the day as he saw no hostile signs of Redwallers. The mouse was also beginning to lag and stumble more as both tried to pick their way through the trees; Inas couldn't deny his own exhaustion either as he failed to lift his paw high enough to step over a root and stumbled. He groaned when he hit the soft grass and he tried to remain awake to get up, but it was of no avail. He managed to gasp out some sentences to Fayal who'd stopped and was leaning against a tree, breathing hard, "I think… We should stop here for…. The night. We're jus'…too tired to carry on."

Fayal only nodded in agreement as she tried to regain her breath, her legs shaking visibly from the exertion of running for so long. Fear had given them fuel earlier on, but now that there seemed to be no threat, their strength had faded. Now it seemed a fruitless, foolish task when they didn't meet any beast.

The pair only bothered setting up Fayal's blanket roll, rather than a tent to shelter them from the rain and only broke out dry food for the reasons of exhaustion and the fear of a signal from a fire. In spite of himself, Inas agreed to take up first watch and wake Fayal when he thought it was midnight. Settling himself to lean against a tree, he kept his eyes open. Quiet fell over the forest, a soothing quiet, and Inas began to relax a little when Fayal's voice spoke to him in the dark.

"Inas, why do you think Martin gave the sword to you?"

The light brown weasel shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He wasn't really sure why the warrior mouse had come to him of all creatures. Inas only said what he knew to be true, "Well… I'm not really sure. But it is said that if the Abbey is ever in danger, then Martin will call upon a creature to wield his sword for him."

Even in the darkening night, Inas could see her body stiffen as though something had offended or occurred to her. He waited patiently for her to say something, believing that she was probably piecing facts together in her head. Hesitantly, Fayal said, "Inas… I think that's the reason why Martin called you. You were a beast in trouble."

Inas frowned, though and shook his head, "Martin wouldn't call me just because I'm in trouble. It would take more beasts for him to give me the sword because Redwall isn't about the individual. It's about the Abbey as a home and the creatures as one."

"But… Inas, creatures would've discovered later what Aeno had done to you and factions might arise within the Abbey. They are supposed to be a peace-loving society, but I'm sure many would love to see their enemies kept on such a short leash and taught a moral lesson. Others, also, would not like it. The Abbey could've been divided over you, Inas."

_'It makes sense.' _It was the first thought that rolled through the weasel's head as he stared at Fayal's back. But the Abbey becoming divided over him? It made him uncomfortable at how much the Redwallers would have to care about the weasel to break into factions over him. Inas leaned back against the tree trunk to stare up at the foliage of Mossflower's giant trees.

Rain spattered his face as he continued to study, then he was reminded of his duty when he heard an owl call out. Completely contrasting to Fayal--who'd already fallen asleep--Inas could feel himself coming awake. Suddenly, his senses were as sharp as they would have been with a full night's rest. His eyes could see more, his ears could hear leaves several hundred yards away sway in the occasional warm breezes, and the fur on the back of his neck was standing on end.

_Trouble, Inas, be ready._

Cursing under his breath at the thought of an attack now that they were resting, Inas readied his sword and carefully reached out with his free paw to gently shake Fayal awake. "We've got trouble, friend." She only confirmed her understanding when she reached out to grab her sword from where it lay in front of her, then closed her eyes into a pretend sleep.

The weasel had tensed his body and was now peering into the darkness, taking full control of his senses. Still, there was nothing. It was the sudden loud cacophony of the leaves being stirred above him that warned Inas of an attack. He rolled forward, ignoring the pain that came with rolling on the scabbard of Martin's sword, then leapt up and unsheathed it in a flash, facing his adversary.

A squirrel with blue eyes was crouched with a knife in paw, glaring with a mixture of hate and malice in his eyes. The fur on the back of Inas' neck stood on end and he peeled back his black lips to growl. For a moment, both squirrel and weasel could just stand there, poised to attack, but staring at each other. Then with an enraged yell, Trat leapt forward and began jabbing in at the weasel's stomach and slashing at his arms. The weasel hopped back and managed to save his army, then roared a great battle cry into the night.

"Redwall!!!!!!"

It had burst from his lips before he realized it, and feeling strength surge through him, swiped the sword at Trat with the flat of his blade and sent the squirrel's knife flying with such force that it stuck point first into the tree Inas had just been laying against. The weasel pointed the sword at his throat, never taking his eyes off of him, but rather tuning into the skirmish that Fayal was currently in with an otter.

"Sook!!!!!!!!!!"

With a furious shout, Fayal also disarmed her attacker with her sword, cutting his double-pointed spear in half and backed him up into a tree. The otter glared at her peevishly, then looked at Trat, "'Twas a mouse, Trat. I'm not use to battlin' it out wid a mouse."

Trat nodded to the otter, but never took his eyes from Inas, and said, "It's okay, Brisbane. Looks like he's managed to brainwash a mouse into believing he's an innocent, _good_ vermin." Inas' stare remained level after the comment, but sparks seemed to be flying from Fayal's gray eyes.

"But he is innocent! Open your eyes and try to see him for who he is, not what," Fayal growled, her beginning to get the better of her.

Brisbane an otter with a scarf wrapped around his head and wearing a brown jerkin, shook his head somberly at the mouse, "That weasel there killed a Redwaller. Murdered 'im in cold blood 'ee did. Por Aeno ne'er 'ad a chance."

Fayal seemed to be taking the initiative of defending Inas and completely forestalled his response by talking before him. "The squirrel deserved no more than what was coming to him. Treating vermin like slaves is not the way to act vengeance upon them if they've done harm to you! And especially if they haven't!"

"That squirrel was my FATHER!!!!!!" Trat ducked under Martin's blade and crouched to lunge at Fayal. Inas acted quickly though, and just as the squirrel sprung from the ground, he dealt Trat a hefty blow to back of his head which sent him rolling head over heels. Brisbane turned to stare in shock at the limp form of his friend, then Fayal laid him low with the flat of her own blade against the back of his head.

"Come on, Inas, let's tie them up," Fayal grumbled, taking rope out of her pack that she had been carrying for emergencies. Inas situated the two woodlanders back to back so that they would have more freedom of movement when tied and could eventually free themselves. Fayal gave him one end of the rope and began wrapping the pair up, not being gentle at all.

For a few moments, there was silence with only the occasional mutter of the fiery mouse as she tried to make the rope not too tight. Inas studied the piece of rope he was holding for the mouse, then said, "Fayal, I really appreciate all that you're doing for me. I never anticipated kindness from a woodlander. It's nice… To finally have a friend that really seems to care about me."

As Fayal finished tying the knot, she sighed and looked up at Inas and said, "I hope this doesn't lower your opinion of me, but it isn't just you that I was speaking for. I'm very outspoken against slavery--every part of it is wrong! It doesn't matter what the beast is! It's got a life and it could use it for wonderful things, even a vermin life."

She finally stood up to meet the weasel's black eyes for certain, and they seemed to turn slightly sad, "I haven't just been traveling around hoping to become a warrior and trying to help all those in need. I've been looking for good vermin, too. Though creatures disagreed with me, I always knew that if woodlanders can be good then so could vermin. You're the first I've stumbled across and I'm determined to keep woodlanders from eliminating you." Resolve seemed to become more solid in her eyes as she spoke each word, then after her monologue she looked around at the still unconscious captives and said, "We should leave, Inas. They'll be waking up soon."

Inas nodded wearily, then sheathed Martin's sword and headed out again. It didn't take long as they marched down the rode for the weasel to run into some trouble. Every step away from Redwall became a struggle. Fayal stopped, slightly ahead of him and turned around, shaking her head incredulously, "Inas, what's wrong? Why are you going so slow?"

The weasel just shook his own head and tried another paw; it stopped in midair, shuddered violently, then he set it back down next to his other paw. "I think Martin's holding me back, Fayal. He wants me to return to Redwall, I'm sure of it!"

The mousemaid's eyes widened in slight fear and wonderment, "What? Why though? You can't go back there, Inas, you'll be killed!"

Inas nodded and exhaled exasperatedly, "I know, Fayal, but I can't just run with the sword. I've got to take it back. I must face them. I can only hope that I will be coming out alive, though the chances seem faint. I'm sure Martin wouldn't kill me just to get back the sword."

The fear in Fayal's gray eyes became more pronounced and, weighed down with sadness it seemed, she stared at the dirt in the ground which had begun to dry. He barely caught what she muttered under her breath, "Martin the Warrior, how could you do this to me? To him!? I shall fail at protecting the vermin turned woodlanders because Inas has to return your sword. I hate you, Martin, because you may just be ending his life." Very reluctantly, Fayal turned back to Inas and nodded her head. "Alright, Inas, let's head back. And Inas…?"

He had already started to turn when he heard his name and looked back over his shoulder. Fayal stood there, calmly looking into his eyes and said, "Inas, you are a very brave woodlander. Not many creatures, good or bad, would return to face the consequences that are likely to be bestowed upon them. I admire your courage and calmness in the face of danger. If I know anything about becoming a warrior, then I would say that you are the truest one I've come across. Though, should it be short-lived, may your example live on and encourage the generations to come."

Inas chuckled a little, then said, "Thank you, but I'm terrified out of my wits. The only reason why I'm going back is because I have to. I appreciate your compliments though. Now, let's leave already. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

The duo started back under the cloud-laden skies of Mossflower, which forcefully dampened their spirits. But up above, shafts of moonlight could be seen breaking through the clouds, as though to give them one last vestige of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inas and Fayal caught sight of Redwall's spire with the arrival of a gray dawn. Clouds hung motionless the air, hovering above as it promised more rain for the parched ground. And with each step closer to the redstone abbey, Inas' dread grew.

Nervous sweat and inexplicably broken out all over his body and his face felt like it was burning off from the heat that emanated from it. Yet shivers from fear chilled the rest of himself to the bone. Fayal also displayed signs of obvious fear for he could see her paws trembling on their own. She halted one shaking paw by gripping the hilt of her sword and gripped it so tight her paw turned white; the other paw she left alone.

Fayal stopped with the Abbey just down the road and she turned desperately to Inas to consult him on the issue of returning. Again. "Inas, are you sure you have to go!? I have this awful feeling that I won't be seeing you again once you go into Redwall! Will they execute you?!"

Inas turned with a resigned yet uneasy expression on his face. The weasel seemed about to cry, but he held back his tears and kept his expression tight. "Yes, Fayal, I'm very certain I must come back. Martin won't have it any other way. I cannot turn back. There cannot be another fate for me."

Fayal shook her head despairingly, then looked up into the heavens with tears clouding her eyes and she stared. Then, in a voice barely audible, Inas heard her hoarsely whisper, "I hate you, Martin."

Inas recoiled, taken aback by the look of fury and hatred painted on her face as she stared into the overcast sky. He shook his head, shocked and thought, _'She's already crying for me and I haven't even died yet. Fayal's defying Martin. Oh, Martin, please forgive her!'_

Despite Fayal's emotions, Inas could not stop. He turned to complete the rest of the few steps aloud left to him that were not even under his control. At first, he was alone trudging in the dry dirt outside of the Abbey to the main gate, then there was a scuffling of pawsteps and Fayal caught up to his side.

"You're not going into Redwall Abbey without me."

Inas smiled and wiped away a tear that had threatened to fall and he said, "Thank you, Fayal, you certainly are a true friend. Despite having only known you for a day, I'm glad that you'll be there with me until the end." They walked the last few steps at an agonizingly slow pace. Upon stopping at the front doors, Inas studied them for a moment, then took a last look at Fayal.

She seemed determined to not meet his eyes as she stared at the sturdy Oak door in front of her. There were no tears clouding her gray eyes, but the deep sadness was her entire image. Shuddering, but still nodding resolutely Inas raised his paw and knocked.

All too soon the door was unlocked and opened wide. Mother Morn, Brother Alds, and the squirrel Abbess Enca stood before him, disbelieving their eyes it seemed when they did nothing at his appearance. Then Mother Morn came out of her stupor and growled angrily before she pointed at Inas, "Seize him!"

On command, half a dozen otters from Skipper's crew suddenly filled the doorway and grabbed Inas to bodily haul him unresistingly through the door. Two others wrestled Fayal bodily into the Abbey as she fought them and flashed her teeth threateningly. As she was taken, she could not refrain from asking, "What are they going to do to him?" Her question went unanswered.

Inas was shoved into the ground and the otters held him there as Skipper took the scabbard and sword off his back and presented it to his Abbess. Inas looked up to her and noticed that she, Mother Morn, Trat, Brother Alds, and Skipper stood in an intimidating line before him. All the other Redwallers crowded around him peering at him curiously with a solemn expression of gloom. The weasel slumped limply to the ground as he gazed into the expressions that seemed to speak to him of his impending doom.

"Inas Reiz, you have been accused of the following charges: murdering an elder and former warrior of Redwall, stealing the sword of Martin, corrupting a young mouse's mind, and attacking Redwallers seeking the sword. How do you plead?"

Tears were stinging the corners of his eyes as he said, "I'm innocent of all charges, Mother! Besides, would a guilty creature _knock_ on the gates of those he hurt."

Fayal couldn't keep quiet during the quiet procession, "I'm not brainwashed or corrupted! You've lived around him nearly his whole life. Why is it that I can see the good in him and you can't?"

Abbess Enca mulled these words over in her head and said, "Your statement of coming back does make sense, Inas. And now that I hear it for my own ears, I do not believe this creature has been corrupted by you." Despite her sense, she turned to frown reproachfully at Trat who continued to stare at the weasel.

Trat decided to speak this time, "There's still the charge for the death of my father! If you are innocent, then what did he ever do to you?"

Mother Morn's anger had subsided for the time being, but she backed up Trat, "And you used the sacred sword of Martin to murder him, furthermore. If you had pure intentions as you claim, then why'd you use such a valuable and honorable object?"

"Martin made me kill him. And he made me do it with his sword," Inas yelled, knowing all for the world that they would not believe such an audacious statement. All the beasts on the grounds stood silently shocked at first, but then they regained their senses and began shaking their heads doubtfully.

Brother Alds blinked and turned to the Abbess and said, "If this is true, then a Redwaller has done a monstrous enough deed to instill the wrath of our protector." the mouse turned to Inas. "But… If Martin truly wanted Inas to kill Aeno Straeker, then why did you run away with the sword? And then why did you come back?"

"I ran away because I knew you wouldn't believe that I'd done that deed for good intentions. Martin made me come back," Inas nearly whispered, positive this would set him free, but Brother Alds merely raised his eyebrows. A strange consternation, one that unsettled the weasel, descended on the crowd. Mother Morn bent down to whisper into Abbess Enca's ear, who frowned thoughtfully.

Finally, the Abbess spoke up, "So, you would not have come back if Martin hadn't made you, is that what you are telling us? Why not, Inas?"

Trat interjected and answered the question as Inas only stared at her, lost for words. The squirrel stepped forward and shouted allowed, "He didn't want to come back or he'd have had to face our justice! If your intentions are so good, Inas, then why were you going to take the sword with you wherever you went?"

"I was going to bring it back," Inas shouted desperately, the tears releasing themselves from his eyes to run down his face. His face was sealed. The theft of the sword could not be denied. Had he been overstepping his line with Martin when he'd kept on running? The question plagued him, but the Redwallers were decisive on what the question meant.

Mother Morn narrowed her eyes suspiciously and said, "If you were going to bring it back, then why'd you keep running Inas?"

"Martin made me take it."

Abbess Enca spoke this time, "He may have told you to take it, but why did he have to force you to come back?"

The otter's stepped back from their charge completely aghast when he curled up into a ball and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Martin made me take the sword; I swear, Mother. I don't want to die! I'm not ready!"

All of this appeared too much for Fayal. She stared at Inas' sobbing form lying prone to Trat who stood above him asserting his authority and frowning down at him. 'All vermin are cowards.' It had been said to her before, and while she knew that it was mostly true, she believed there were brave ones. And seeing Inas emotionally breaking down in front of Trat fed the furnace of her temper. _'Inas is a brave weasel,' _She mentally screamed at herself. _'He's brave! Any sensible beast would breakdown and cry at such odds against him. Especially since they already look down upon him as a bully and a coward. Inas is not a coward!'_

With the adrenaline rush from anger aiding her, Fayal strained and broke the grip the two otters had on her and sprinted to Inas. Trat looked up, startled and reached for his belt knife, but she shoved him out of the way and grabbed Inas' army and ran. She barreled through the stunned crowd and surveyed the walls for an escape.

Inas was so appalled that he the tears stopped streaming down his face. With an angry cry, Fayal turned sharply to the wall steps, taking them two at a time. The Redwaller's had anticipated an escape from the weasel and had already set guards up at all the exits. Inas was pulled along behind her, unable to stop her. Fayal was running to be running. To buy time. She knew it was hopeless, but the mouse never gave up that hope. He shook his head in admiration.

"Get them, they're trying to get away," A flabbergasted Abbess shouted at the Skipper of otters and the squirrels. The otters immediately took off for all four ways to reach the ramparts the two renegades were traversing, but one companion of Trat's unsung his bow and readied an arrow. Following them carefully, he let the arrow fly.

He barely missed. It zipped by right in front of Inas who shouted in surprise and took a step back against the wall. But the weasel didn't meet something solid to support him; he met air. It took one second that lasted for an eternity for him to realize that the wall wasn't going to save him and that he was toppling over it. Worse, though, was that Fayal had not released his arm and was falling with him.

The weasel opened his mouth to scream, but the air was taken right out of his mouth, his lungs as he fell through the air. An attempt to suck in more air was unsuccessful as gravity pulled his and Fayal's bodies to the ground. Inas could only watch, helplessly, as he fell further away from the wall that could've saved them.

It only took a few seconds for them to reach the ground at the height the wall was, but it took forever for the two. Then their backs hit the ground, softened by rain, with a resounding thud. Any other air that had been stored in his lungs had now been knocked out from the force of hitting the ground and it caused his chest to ache as it rose up and down as he struggled to draw breath.

He was alive though! Despite the height of the fall, he hadn't heard any cracks from breaking bones, he was just winded. After what seemed like ages, but was only a few minutes the air came rushing back into his lungs and was began fueling his body and feeding his heart. Inas laid there for a few minutes just breathing and finally felt strong enough to sit up.

He looked right next to him to see Fayal's chest also rising and falling. But… Her eyes were glazed and not just in pain. The weasel brought his ear closer and listened, then paled at what he heard. Nothing. She was not breathing anything! Air wasn't able to go in!

Feeling himself start to panic, Inas put his ear to her chest where her heart was supposed to be. There was no repetitive thud. There was nothing. Fayal's heart had stopped! Inas' eyes widened in enlightenment and shook his head in denial.

"No, Fayal… No! I you can't die! I won't let you! Breathe, Fayal, breathe," He said as he panicked.

Then a voice shot through Inas' conscience. _Save her! Save her, Inas, save her!_ It was Martin. And he was shouting at him from the other world, commanding him to save her. Then the knowledge of how to save her flooded his brain and he bent down over Fayal, conforming his mouth to hers and breathed in her mouth. He did this until he saw her chest rise and then pumped it hard five times.

A glance at Fayal told him he'd bought her time to live, but her heart still wasn't working for her, so he repeated the procedure. Her mouth and eyes were open wide giving her the appearance of a gasping fish, fighting for breath. For her life. Inas could tell from the way she was constantly trying to force her heart and lungs to work trying to draw breath, but she was losing.

The third time, she coughed and he heard a loud inhaling of air as she drew in as much molecules of the element of life as she could. Inas lifted her back from the ground to help her draw in more air and get it flowing through her body faster. As he lifted her, he noticed that nearly the entirety of Redwall was out on the dirt path surrounding them. Watching the pair seriously and sadly. Abbess Enca's paw had gone to cover her mouth when she realized, with horror, that Fayal hadn't been breathing. Mother Morn, though just as troubled, had kept the crowd back from the mouse as she fought for breath.

When Inas began sitting her up, Abbess Enca ran forward in a most ungraceful manner for someone of her status and helped her sit her up saying, "That's it, dear, just breath deep breathes. Just keep breathing. Are you both unhurt?

"None of my bones are broken, Mother," Inas humbly replied.

Fayal managed a hoarse croak, "None of mine, either." She coughed helplessly and inhaled another shuddering breath and both pressed that she relax and that she wouldn't be asked more questions.

Caring for Fayal seemed to have caused the Abbess to forget why she had fallen and why Inas had just been in the grounds. Inas was now chewing his bottom lip and brought up the subject first, "Abbess, if you want to kill me for murdering Aeno Straeker, then I beg you that you care for Fayal when I'm gone. Please? She's took weak now, to go anywhere. At least treat her and release her. Excuse her for her outbursts and the attempt to free me."

Abbess Enca shook her head, sighing deeply, and looked up at Inas. He was surprised to see tears gleaming in her eyes. Then she said in a strong voice, "Inas, we were wrong about you. Even if she was your accomplice, you have shown too much care for her to be a murderer. You did not murder Aeno Straeker. You were directed by Martin to kill him; I know that now."

She then cupped his chin and raised it further to her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry, Inas. I bear the entire responsibility of having never trusted you to begin with. When the sword and you were gone, I jumped to the conclusion that you had killed him when you attempted to steal it and he caught you. I thought your good behavior when you arrived had been a cover-up to keep us from having suspicions about you, but I was wrong. So wrong…"

Mother Morn also came up and put a paw on Inas' shoulder, "Inas, I too am sorry for ordering you to be seized when we hadn't received all the facts. We shall hear your complete side of the story about why Martin wanted Aeno dead. But I know now why he used you; it was to bring Redwall together. You, unlike any other of your kind, have changed for the better and proven to those that are here that even vermin can be good. You are brave, faithful, and inconsiderate of your own life as you try to keep friends out of danger. You are a true warrior."

Fayal finally felt able to talk and said, "Aeno enslaved Inas."

Abbess Enca stiffened and peered into Inas' eyes, which were no longer averted to the ground, but strong and assertive. She studied him for a moment, then said, "Is this true, Inas?"

The weasel straightened and said, "Yes, Mother, it is. Just the night before we came to Redwall he lashed me for impudence when I would not accept a potion that he'd been giving me nightly to erase my memories of the day I'd just lived."

Mother Morn's paw tightened around his shoulder and asked quietly, "How long has this been happening?"

Inas breathed deeper, feeling the painful memories of the last twelve years of his life rebound on him. He swallowed and looked up into the badger mother's eyes, "Since I was taken off the battlefield after you'd won over Issvor."

The paw added more pressure to the weasel's shoulder and the badger mother shook her head, "That's why Aeno would never let you come to learn at Redwall. He didn't want you to learn anything. It's why you got in trouble so often at Redwall when you came; why you always seemed distant. Oh, Inas…"

Inas broke his gaze and stared down at Fayal who was listening to everything they said with closed eyes and regular breathing. "Well, it's all over now. I won't have to experience it again. But…." Inas turned to the crowd, searching out the other individual that had made his life a living hellfire.

Trat stepped back at the serious force in the weasel's eyes as Inas' eyes darkened with the furrowing of his brow and his paw trembled as he reached for the sword that was no longer on his back. Then he said aloud, "There was another that made my life so miserable from the first day that I'd been adopted by Aeno." Mother Morn and Abbess Enca followed his gaze and froze as it rested on Trat, who was stepping backwards, trying to get away from the wolfish gaze of the weasel. "I wanted to kill him, too. When I thought about you, Trat, I would suddenly get this desire to battle you like I had your father and finish your life. Martin doesn't want you dead, however, and to kill you would only prove myself a vermin in the Redwallers' eyes. For… Someone as young as you are can change. Your father's corruption runs deep, but it can be remedied, Trat."

Mother Morn nodded, "You speak wise and true words, Inas. Blood shall not be shed anymore. The evil that would corrupt Redwall Abbey if it hadn't already been cleansed would've divided us. While Aeno's death was unfortunate, he could've split us into factions and in future years, it would've destroyed us."

The badger mother walked over to wear Trat stood with a helpless expression on his face and looked up into her eyes. They were the bright blue eyes of a lost soul trying to find its way in life. He only stared up into the badger's soft brown eyes and nodded. She offered her paw and he slowly reached for it and grasped it. Trat's mind would be healed after the brainwashing it had received.

And under the overcast sky of the afternoon the rain began to fall on the crowd gathered outside. The Redwallers encircling rushed to get inside before the downpour for the rest of the day truly started. Mother Morn and Trat still gripped one another's paw, firming their relationship and the long path that lay ahead of the squirrel for healing. Inas braced himself and lifted Fayal from the ground to move her out of the rain and into a dry bed and Abbess Enca brought up the rear, assuring that every creature was not left out into the rain.

Yet, amidst the rain there had been a break in the cloud cover where a single ray from the sun had been shining down on the ground. And though the rain got heavier the ray spanned over the forest for a few minutes before the clouds bunched over again.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

So begins the Summer of Adventure!

Yes, adventure, for on this very day Fayal Sook, Inas Reiz, and Trat Straeker have decided to venture forth into the world and thoroughly examine the country out there and the creatures running through their daily lives. Fayal also wishes to spread the idea that even vermin can become good if given the chance, Inas being the example. I can tell already that they will all be missed.

A year ago when Redwall learned of the horrible lives of Trat and Inas, a long road to recovery had started for both of them. While Inas was considered a woodlander the memories of his beatings and punishments plagued him, which caused him to lust for revenge against Trat. That has been remedied with the most help from Fayal, who'd also disliked Trat.

Trat is one to be pitied also, though, as he grew up learning the way of Redwaller's backwards, as his father would brainwash him after he'd come home for the summer. He's gone under intense learning to drive what his father had taught him out of his head, an idea of his own. Not even a year later he and Inas spoke to each other as though they'd only just met and soon became fast friends. It's rare, now, to see one without the other when before Trat was supposed to keep Inas out of trouble. And always, Fayal is in tow, always eager to join in their antics.

Before we learned of the wanderlust that had seized the trio Redwallers, as well as Abbess Enca and Mother Morn, tried to instigate Inas as our Warrior of Redwall, allowing him to be labeled as the first vermin turned woodlander to hold such a distinguished position. He had declined though and that's when every beast learned of his restless nature, so every beast turned their energy into planning this trip and getting them sent off on their way.

Ah, there they are now. It was after breakfast they had planned to leave, so I better finish up my Recordings as I was hoping to see them off myself. Should you ever come down the road and see a towering red stone abbey, please remember that we are a peace-loving community and our doors are always welcome to any creature.

Recorder of Redwall, Brother Alds


End file.
